fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS096
Synopsis Continuing from the previous episode, Stealth Rock explodes on Hawlucha. The rocks themselves maintain their form and float back into the air, above the open battlefield. The emcee explains the effects of Stealth Rock that inflict damage to the opposing player each time a new Pokemon is called out. He als o explains the forced recall effects of Dragon Tail. Cydney notes that it must be Drake's strategy to force as many recalls as possible to damage all of Yazmyne's Pokemon with Stealth Rock. However, Nick is more interested in Steelix's Dragon Breath. Certainly it's a viable move for all Steelix, but not many know it. Simon says it's obvious. Just in case, Drake may be able to use Steelix's Dragon Breath to paralyze opponents too. '' ''Hawlucha stands and dusts off her cape, shrugging off the impact. Yazmyne asks Hawlucha is she's alright and the Wrestling Pokemon is simply ready to battle. She takes off with High Jump Kick. Drake orders Steelix to counter with Dragon Breath. Steelix releases its purple flames, and Hawlucha charges right through them, using her cape as a shield. Hawlucha strikes Steelix square in its steel jaw. Yazmyne commands a second strike and Hawlucha uses his other knee for another clean blow. Drake orders Steelix to get rid of Hawlucha with Dragon Tail. Hawlucha readily reads Steelix's large and heavy movements and dodges with Detect. When the green light of Dragon Tail fades, Yazmyne has Hawlucha grab Steelix. She proceeds to use uses Bulk Up. Hawlucha glows hot red, building steam and muscle. The Wrestling Pokemon wants to flip Steelix, but its clearly too heavy. Steelix uses Dragon Breath at point blank, but Hawlucha doesn't let go. She uses another Bulk Up, and she smiles. Hawlucha builds enough power to lift the massive Iron Snake Pokemon overhead and smash it back on the ground to the amazement of the audience. Hawlucha proceeds to land a powerful High Jump Kick, boosted from the power of two Bulk-Ups. Steelix continues to topple over, and Yazmyne orders a finishing Flying Press. Hawlucha runs across Steelix's serpentine body and jumps, aiming to descend with an empowered body slam. Drake concedes that he's lost this round and commands Explosion. Steelix glows bright white and explodes before Hawlucha can finish him. A massive eruption consumes the field, and the it takes time for the field to settle. When it does, Steelix is naturally shown knocked out, but Hawlucha has astonishingly survived the massive attack to the shock and awe of all but Drake. The emcee doesn't know and Drake privately notes that Hawlucha saw the impending explosion and tucked into her cape to reduce the impact. She also has solid defensive boosts from Bulk Up, making her tougher to take down. In addition, Steelix was weakened from Salamence's Intimidate ability. Drake recalls Steelix, and says his efforts were not for waste. Drake proceeds to call his second Pokemon, Ditto. Ditto comes out and immediately transforms into Hawlucha with Impostor ability. The emcee notes that Ditto is one of Drake's signature Pokemon. So many challengers who face the creature are overwhelmed by facing a carbon copy of their own Pokemon. They lose their cool and fall apart in the match. He poses the question if Yazmyne will do the same. The referee resumes the battle. Drake has Ditto use Hawlucha's Bulk Up from the start to build power and defenses. Ditto them immediately shifts into High Jump Kick that Hawlucha blocks with her cape. Casey wonders why Hawlucha didn't use Detect. She could have dodged, and Ditto could have crashed causing damage. Nick replies that Hawlucha, no matter how fast she is, could not have possible dodged that attack. She must be even the slightest bit dazed from the sound and impact of Steelix's Explosion. As they talk, Ditto and Hawlucha begin a fierce kicking duel. Yazmyne reads Hawlucha's movements very closely. When she notices Hawlucha's footwork improving, she commands Detect. Hawlucha, in kind, begins to read her opponent with utmost precision and dodge Ditto's attacks. Hawlucha lives up to its species' identifier by taking Ditto by the chest and hurling it across the field. Ditto manages to land unharmed, but there is significant distance between itself and Hawlucha, which Yazmyne wanted. Yazmyne proceeds to recall Hawlucha, and she sends out her fourth choice of the battle, Beautifly. Beautifly emerges and she is immediately is crushed by Stealth Rock in an explosion. Unlike Hawlucha, Beautifly suffers much greater damage. The emcee explains that Stealth Rock does more damage to Pokemon who are weak to Rock-Type attacks. As a Bug/Flying Pokemon, Beautifly was ure to take a big hit. Meanwhile, Cydney and Simon strongly disagree with Yazmyne bringing a Pokemon like Beautifly to such a battle. The species is on the lower tier of strong Pokemon. Simon questions why she would use a Sandshrew when she must have a stronger, evolved Pokemon. Nick confesses that Yazmyne has a much stronger Butterfree, but he notices that Yazmyne isn't big on evolving her Pokemon. If they evolve, they evolve, but in Yazmyne's experiences, evolution doesn't always equate to strength. Cydney and Simon both disagree, but Simon admits he's no intention of evolving his Aipom. Ditto starts out building more power with Bulk Up. Beautifly takes advantage to siphon some of Ditto's energy Giga Drain. It's not very effective, but Beautifly's injuries do reduce if only a little. Ditto lunges for High Jump Kick. Beautifly dodges, but Ditto doesn't crash because he's airborne. Ditto turns back sround in midair and transitions into Flying Press. Beautifly counters Ditto by blowing him away with Ominous Wind. Ditto manages to ride the ghostly wind to land safely, but something happens to Beautifly. She proceeds to glow a dark aura and emerge much stronger. The emcee explains the effects of Ominous Wind that has a very slim but possible chance of raising all of the user's stats, similar to Silver Wind and Ancient Power. Yazmyne admits she didn't know this but orders Beautifly to use that new power and siphon Ditto's energy again with Giga Drain. Ditto is pained and Beautifly heals. Ditto disperses the attack and shifts into High Jump Kick. Beautifly dodges with Quiver Dance. Before Ditto can turn around, Beautifly uses her increased speed to hover right over it. Beautifly uses Ominous Wind on Ditto's back to send it crashing into the ground and soon unable to battle. '' ''The emcee comments on Yazmyne's strategy to have Beautifly strike Ditto's back to prevent it from riding the currents on its cape. He says that Yazmyne is leading 2-0 in this battle, but the champion has yet to use his best Pokemon. Still, he applauds Yazmyne for being able to handle the pressure of facing Drake's Ditto. Drake recalls Ditto for Gengar. The Gas Pokemon sneers with the permanent smile the species has on its face. But what Yazmyne finds alarming is the Gengarite placed in a pendant around its neck. Drake says that Gengar is not his boss Pokemon, but he has developed a very special bond with it nonetheless. Drake rings the side of his pants, revealing a chain that has a Key Stone. It's Mega Chain and he activates it to transform Gengar into Mega Gengar. '' ''Drake intends to showcase Gengar's Mega Evolved power immediately with Thunderbolt. Beautifly uses Quiver Dance to build speed and escape Thunderbolt by a hair. Yazmyne commands Defog. Beautifly releases light blue crescents of wind energy from her wings that envelop the field. The levitating rocks of Stealth Rock across the field glow and burst harmlessly. The Orange Crew gym leader discusses the very specific move, Defog. They realize that Yazmyne didn't just have her Pokemon master a bunch of attacks her this battle. She studied. Cissy says that all of the battles and challenges on the archipelago are videotaped and televised, so it's obvious some of Drake's matches would be online. She must have known Drake would use Steelix to set up Stealth Rock but she didn't know about Steelix's Sturdy ability. Even so, it was perfect of Steelix's Dragon Tail to force out Hawlucha who could use the boost from Bulk Up to survive Explosion. Furthermore, since she knew Ditto was next, she kept Hawlucha in play so Ditto could copy it. She'd defeat it with Beautifly who has a type advantage and while Beautifly was out of the field, she could use Defog to stop Stealth Rock as soon as possible. '' ''In the stands, Cydney comments on Yazmyne's beautifully tactical mind and her level of preparation for the battle. Nick says that's why Yazmyne values evolution so little. If she prepares and commands her Pokemon to be their best, strength by merit of evolution is extremely relative. Casey wonders if Yazmyne prepared for Mega Evolution, and Simon says that a Trainer cannot prepare for that. They must simply endure it. Drake is frustrated his Stealth Rock has been eliminated. He has Gengar unleash a Shadow Ball, which Beautifly manages to block with her enhanced Ominous Wind. The attacks are equal. Beautifly siphons more of Gengar's strength with Giga Drain. Gengar is only mildly annoyed until he lands a Thunderbolt that shocks Beautifly badly. The power of Mega Evolution is too much for Beautifly to handle and her energy tube of Giga Drain is severed. She flies erratically, paralyzed from the electrical blast, and Gengar knocks her out with Shadow Ball. '' ''Yazmyne recalls Beautifly on a superior effort, and sends out Sandshrew emerges. Yazmyne indicates that she planned on Sandshrew specifically for one of Drake's best Pokemon. Sandshrew stomps on the ground, causing a surge of Fissure to knock out Gengar in a OHKO. Despite Gengar's new form, the Ghost-Type evades with incredible speed by hiding in the shadows. Gengar then fires a Shadow Ball that Sandshrew barely blocks with Protect. Sandshrew then envelops the field in a Sandstorm. Gengar cannot hide in the shadows to escape. Sand gets caught in Gengar's eyes, and Sandshrew uses another Fissure. Drake gets Gengar to calm down and use Thunderbolt on the ground. Gengar's Thunderbolt carries the massive power of Mega Evolution. The blast of lightning tears through the ground and stops the white energy surge of Fissure. Sandstorm even dissipates from Gengar's attack, and the Ghost-Type opens its eyes. Yazmyne is frustrated by tries not to show it. She says she needs Salamence. Yazmyne wants to recall Sandshrew, but she cannot. The emcee explains the Shadow Tag ability that Mega Gengar has, and Shadow Tag prevents Yazmyne from swapping Pokemon. Yazmyne concedes that Sandshrew will just have to tough out the battle. Sandshrew rolls into Gyro Ball for a heavy hit, surprisingly. The emcee explains that Gyro Ball is stronger when the attacking Pokemon is much naturally slower than the opponent, and Gengar is incredibly fast. Drake didn't anticipate that attack. When Sandshrew comes back again Gyro Ball, Gengar blows it away with Shadow Ball. Sandshrew has taken massive damage. Yazmyne tells Sandshrew they have to corner Mega Gengar. She commands a double Fissure. Sandshrew amasses tremendous energy to stomp on the ground twice and send two surges of white energy toward Gengar that combine into one massive attack. The attack reaches Gengar, resulting in a explosion. When the dust clears, Mega Gengar is shown knocked out, but if it truly was, it would have exited its Mega Evolved state. The knocked out Mega Gengar poofs away revealing a Substitute. The real Mega Gengar materializes behind Sandshrew. Sandshrew turns around to see the absolutely menacing Pokemon. Gengar grabs Sandshrew and uses Shadow Ball while Sandshrew is in its hand. The Shadow Ball envelops Sandshrew and violently explodes, rendering him unable to battle instantly. Yazmyne relaxes and recalls Sandshrew. The score between the challenger and the champion is even now. Casey acknowledges the effects of Substitute that also weaken Gengar. The Champion must use it sparingly. Yazmyne prepares to call out Salamence. She nearly throws out his Poke Ball, but she stops. Yazmyne thinks back to the last time she faced an opponent with the Shadow Tag ability. She thinks back to Malik and his Wobbuffet, who took down her Electivire with Destiny Bond, and because Electivire could not be swapped out, he'd no choice but to just faint. It's different now and the same. Yazmyne believes Drake is using a Mega Evolution Pokemon early to force her to counter with a Mega Evolution. He'd let Mega Gengar faint and take down her Mega Pokemon with it. While he still has his true ace in the hole hers is gone. As Yazmyne thinks, the referee demands Yazmyne call out her next Pokemon. Yazmyne apologizes for her hesitation. She returns Salamence's Poke Ball to her pocket and summons Gastly who is more than happy to be out. Danny is surprised Yazmyne would use another Pokemon in its base form, but Rudy is quick to remind them that Gastly defeated his Mega Banette. Luana also shares some woes about the troublesome Ghost-Type. Yazmyne identifies Gastly's opponent who is the Mega Evolved state of his final form. The battle reumes and both sides trade Shadow Ball attacks. Gengar's is much more superior. It overpowers Gastly's and strikes him for a direct blow. Gastly survives but is clearly damaged. Drake is amazed Gastly wasn't immediately knocked out. Yazmyne says her Gastly is special, but Drake knows that one more direct attack like Shadow Ball will defeat him. Yazmyne also can see that Gastly is more nervous that when he faced Rudy's Mega Banette. Yazmyne tells Gastly she knows the Captain could Mega Evolve his Gengar as well. Because of that Gastly knows how powerful Mega Gengar are, but Yazmyne tells him that he defeated a Mega Banette. He can defeat a Mega Evolved Ghost-Type then, and he can do it again. Gastly takes Yazmyne's words to heart and gets serious. Drake orders Mega Gengar to win with another Shadow Ball. Yazmyne commands Gastly's "Mega Shadow Ball." Gastly uses multiple Shadow Ball at once, having them join all together into one massive black and purple sphere. Gastly's attack overwhelm's Gengar and and pushes forward to explode on it. Mega Gengar is struck, but it poofs away. Gastly is confused, and Yazmyne alerts to him that the Pokemon was fake. Mega Gengar appears behind Gastly and readies a Shadow Ball. Gastly quickly intercepts with Sucker Punch to strike and delay the attack. Gengar still fires his Shadow Ball, but Gastly tips back to dodge it. Mega Gengar proceeds to move and dance left and right in the shadows to keep Yazmyne and Gastly unsure and guessing. All they can see is its smiling face and third eye. Gengar fires multiple Shadow Balls while within the shadows. Gastly dodges them all but cannot intercept with Sucker Punch when he cannot get a look at the real Gengar. Gengar uses Thunderbolt, and Yazmyne commands Dazzling Gleam. Gastly wraps himself in a shining pink light and aura that reduces the damage from the direct he Thunderbolt. Yazmyne commands Gastly to maintain his Dazzling Gleam. The surge of Thunderbolt ends and Gastly expands his sphere of light more and more until Gengar must emerge, unable to continue hiding in the shadows. Drake commands another Shadow Ball, and Yazmyne issues Hypnosis within the Dazzling Gleam. Gastly's sphere of light begins to assume a darker magenta shade. The audience turns away from this stunning light. Simon swears as to why Yazmyne has to do this, and Nick says this is just how a Coordinator battles. Yazmyne and Drake must look down to avoid being blinded. Gengar charges Shadow Ball but looks into the Hypnosis-tainted light of Dazzling Gleam. He stops charging Shadow Ball and falls asleep. It proves so powerful that Aipom, Eevee, and Zorua begin to fall asleep too. Gastly stops his light and looks to be exhausted from using such a large amount of energy for the combination. Still, Gastly amasses the energy to land Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball. He then prepares his Mega Shadow Ball and Gengar wakes up. It's looking weak and has taken a lot of damage. Drake knows it cannot use Substitute anymore and commands Destiny Bond instead. Mega Gengar locks eyes with Gastly, and their eyes both glow a purple shade. Gastly fires his massive Shadow Ball that explodes on his fellow Gas Pokemon. When the dust from explosion clears, Mega Gengar is shown unable to battle, and he falls out of his Mega Evoled form. Due to the effects of Destiny Bond, Gastly glows purple and collapses as well, unable to battle. It's a double knockout. Both Trainers recall their Pokemon extremely proud of them. Both sides are down to their last three Pokemon. Yazmyne and Drake sit in their respective boxes as the field changes. They have a ten-minute intermission, which Nick already calls the longest ten minutes of their entire journey. Simon gives his respect to Yazmyne for doing so well with "weak" Pokemon. He would argue that a Gastly defeating a Mega Gengar is both ludicrous and unheard of, but as Cydney points out, it happened. She says she's especially impressed with the Dazzling Gleam-Hypnosis combination. Hypnosis itself it not a very accurate move, but Dazzling Gleam hits everywhere. If you can mix Dazzling Gleam with the power of Hypnosis, then the power of Hypnosis will cause everyone to sleep. Speaking of which, Nick pulls out some dry Chesto Berry snacks that are meant to keep people awake. He feeds them to Eevee and Zorua to wake them. Simon gets some from Nick as well and awakens his Aipom. The ten minutes are up, and the battlefield has shifted from a rock and water field to a grass field with a flowing river. Yazmyne and Drake have both had plenty of time to think. Both of them take their sides on the forest battlefield. They are instructed to call on their next Pokemon. Drake calls on his Weavile, and Yazmyne chooses Hawlucha. Simon notes Yazmyne's a massive type-adventage, but Hawlucha must still be wary of Ice-Type attacks. Cydeny also notes that Hawlucha has also battled before. She isn't as a fresh as Weavile. Yazmyne and Drake's battle resumes. Hawlucha lunges forth with High Jump Kick and Weavile looks to meet her with Metal Claw as the episode comes to an end. Major Events *Yazmyne's Beautifly is revealed to have learned Defog while her Sandshrew is revealed to know Protect and Gyro Ball *Yazmyne continues her Full Battle against Drake Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cydney *Simon *Drake *Cissy *Rudy *Danny *Luana *Ultima *Casey *Civilians *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Sandshrew (Yazmyne's) *Steelix (Drake's) *Ditto (Drake's) *Gengar (Drake's; Mega Evolves) Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:The Orange Saga